Three Years After Tris
by Elizabethk713
Summary: Three years after tris died tobias is left with only the thought of her. A meeting soon will come up with the new government, it will change everything. but the clues leading up to the meeting will change tobias forever. Is tris still alive? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Divergent FanFiction: Tobias POV

How am I supposed to live my life knowing my love of my life died in saving my life? Did she expect me to not try to erase my memories? Christina should have let me drink the memory serum. Without the memory serum I ended up here. In an empty, rundown, bedroom, in the same house as the rest of us from the factions.

The bed is too soft, the food tastes like crap, and I am left with an empty hole in my heart. On my right shoulder I got a black crow and Tris' name as a tattoo in remembrance. Whenever I am left with paper and a pencil in my hand I end up drawing a Ferris wheel, a bird, or the dauntless symbol.

"Four! Get up! Meeting in five minutes!" Zeke yells from the bottom of the stairs. Zeke hasn't been as much fun as he used to be, all the grieving and deaths almost killed him and myself. Some days him and I punched holes in the drywall and let tears run down our faces in a way to grieve.

The damn meeting. In five days we vote to come up with the best solution to the left over factions. Our group, the left overs, still haven't chose on what we think. I enter my small closet, and think of how many times I was forced in a smaller closet like this. I shiver remembering showing Tris my fear landscape.

A piece of paper falls out once the sliding doors open. I unfold it and all is on the paper is a blackbird and a time, 9:00pm, on it. The same black bird as my tattoo and Tris' tattoo. I could have drawn it, but I think I'd remember it. I fold it back up and put it in my jean pocket. I certainly jumped to conclusion, because my first thought was Tris is still alive, somewhere.

I pull a black shirt over my head, and walk down the stairs. It's only seven in the morning and I am thinking I need a beer, I need to get drunk. Whenever I got drunk after Tris, I ended up seeing her, I don't know how, but I see her.

I take a step one at a time, taking my sweet time. I hear conversations going on in the living room from everyone but me. I stop by yhe kitchen and grab two beers and white cake. I refuse to eat anything chocolate related until we get the recipe for the dauntless cake. It's abuse not having any chocolate cake.

I join the others in the living room, taking a seat in the recliner. "Four, you need to stop having beer and cake for breakfast, it is unhealthy and you are gaining a few pounds." Christina never listened to my warning on the first day of initiation.

I chug down the first beer and swallow the slice of cake. The meeting has been going on for an hour or so but I haven't listened. I nodded and said, yeah, sure, cool, or whatever when they looked at me. After a few more hours we got somewhere slowly. At lunch I decided to leave.

I don't know where to go but I somehow ended up at the tattoo parlor. I walk straight in with my head held high and go to my usual spot. Shauna works here even though she is in a wheel chair. I look around the empty room and see a new tattoo template on the wall. The same one as Tris had on her collar bone. I drag my feet as I approach it. I pick the glass up and admire it. Another look alike piece of white paper falls out from behind the template. I unrumpled the paper, this time there are two black birds on the paper and a date, 5/30. The same day as the meeting. And in fact, the same time the meeting ends is on the first paper.

I feel someone is playing a trick on me, someone who wants me to erase my memories. Shauna comes out of the room wheeling herself to me. She removes the glass out of my hand and put a questioning look on her face. "What is this doing here? I told everyone no one can get this tattoo. And the last time I saw it was when I put it in the dumpster out back. Do you want this one?"

I nod my head, I was still too shock to get words out of my mouth. She joins me at the lower seat. I flip my left wrist over to her as she starts the needle. Pain runs in my veins. Not just physical pain but emotional pain.

May thirtieth at 9:00pm. Where? Shauna purposefully slaps my wrist to see me cringe. I pull my wallet out and reach for a fifty. She put her hand up to deny the offer. I hug her and I take the tattoo glass with. The glass is a foot tall by half foot wide. I go behind the building and hit the middle of the template to the edge of the dumpster. It shatters as well as my heart.

I gather my thoughts and feelings and push them down in my gut. I need something vaguely familiar to me; I need to be dauntless just for an hour. I jog the fastest I can without sprinting. Odd, new places replace similar building as we had in the five factions. My favorite place here is the gym.

After a three mile jog I end up in front of the gym. I at the door sign and it says it is closed for meetings all day. The loft next to it is a gun shop. I don't want to hold one but I miss my old life before Jeanine Mathews ruined it all.

Don't get me wrong I love a short part after, Tris, but I miss being the scary, brave, powerful Four. A woman dressed in jeans and a flannel sits behind the desk. Short blonde hair, thin, tall, beautiful, looks like the girl I fell in love with three years ago. I shake my head and that caught her attention. "Can I help you?"

I kept staring at her, I didn't know what I was doing in here. None of these guns are for me. "Sorry, I can't tell you why I am here."

"Are you Four? Tobias? Right? Some girl came by and dropped a gun off by the door with your name on it."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. I went through the security footage and saw a girl's long hair covering her face." She bent down and came up with a box. She clicked two of the locks and opened to a hand gun that looked like one that the initiates used. I picked up the gun and it fit squarely in my palm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The gun feels perfect in my calloused hands. I look up at the young girl, "Can I try it out?" a grin grew on my face.

For a moment I feel like Tris isn't gone, she is right here talking to me. She wouldn't leave me, she was only sixteen, she had a full life ahead her. The woman treis to get my attention by snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah. Here is one hundred rounds of .22 longs. It is through here." She guides me behind the counter into a room filled with booths. I take the first one, and on the other side is a target shaped as a human.

"Not to be weird, but is there a different target. To many horrific memories."

She walks through an employee's only door. She shuffles papers around and hangs one out lined like a bird, like my tattoo. "Good?" I shake my head no. She finally finds one shaped as a pig. "Are you a pansycake? Afraid of birds?"

I never was good with suppressing anger. "You don't know what I went through. And you shouldn't be allowed to use that word. It actually has meaning to some of us."

"I know that feeling. It does have meaning to me, I grew up dauntless. They staged my death seven years ago, when they knew I was dauntless. Don't come to me and talk about feelings."

I ignore her, I am tired of the half faction and half outsider. I load the gun with ten bullets. Inhale, exhale shoot, I continue until my barrel is empty. I look at the target and I manage to hit the edge twice and that was it.

"Your stance is all wrong. You don't keep the gun inches from your face unless you want a broken nose. It is easier to have your left hand over your right fingers." She came behind me and wraps he long arms around me. She shifted my body to a more natural stance.

I keep still and she moves back. I hold the position for a minute, memorizing it all. "Thanks. I never got your name?"

"There is a reason behind that. Here is five hundred more rounds, have fun." She walked out of the room and left me alone in a room with a gun.

I scoot down another stall and face the human target. My breaths are uneven but I need to get over my fears. Fear of killing innocent people, my new fifth fear, putting a bullet in someone I love head's.

I take aim but I don't pull the trigger until my eyes are closed shut. I pull the trigger and a bullet lodges itself in Tris' brain. I drop the gun but don't open my eyes. I mentally run over to her and sweep her lifeless body in my arms. As soon as she is fully in my arms she vanish.

I can't do this anymore. Every day I wake up thinking of Tris, and then throughout the day I relate everything to her. At night I dream of her, the smell, touch, and sight of her.

I slide down my back and I pull my knees to my chest and cover my face. At these times Christina is always there, sometimes Uriah. He wasn't very happy once I told him I put him in a coma. They lost Will and Marlene, they know how I feel, but at points I believe they didn't lose as much.

The back door squeaks open and the front girls stand looking down at me. "Closing time, it's five." Already? "You want to come and get a drink with me? Two dollar Thursdays."

"Thursday? The twenty ninth?"

"Yeah. Are you coming or not. I put the gun in the car, or whatever you want." She held one hand out to me. I connect our hands together and stand up.

I agreed to come with. I tuck the gun between my jeans and black shirt. I get into the passenger side of her small car. She ignores the stop signs, getting us to the bar in two minute. "Welcome to the Wonders Bar. We will have fun."

Inside smells of smoke and hard alcohol. It's packed in her for a Thursday at five. I spot two empty bar stools and lead her to them. She orders a whiskey for her and for me. It tastes nasty but improves my bad mood. After three more, I am on the dance floor watching her and others dance. "So what is your name?" I yell over the crowd and music.

"Susan Prior." And everything around me disappeared. I fumble to stand up right and keep my balance but I fall on her. She is strong and doesn't drop me. We end up at the same bar stools as before.

The bartender immediately comes to me with my favorite, a dark beer. "A lady sent this to you. Matter of fact she had the same tattoo as the one on your wrist but on her collar bone." He sets the beer down with a napkin with writing on it.

"Where?" I turn to look for blonde hair.

"I am sorry sir but she just left."

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry Tobias, I have to go. Um errands and… uh I have a date tonight." Susan said but sounded more like a question.

I reach out and grab her wrist. "How are you a Prior?"

"Caleb and I got married a few weeks ago. Sorry Tobias I have to go, I am going to miss her."

Things don't add up. Why would she go on a date when she is married? Caleb isn't the social butterfly. And I am pretty sure she isn't cheating on her husband with a girl. She also left after the bartender described the girl who sent me a beer. What is she hiding?

'The fountain, 5/30, 9pm' was written on the napkin.


	3. Chapter 3

**For legal purposes, I don't own the characters. I feel I just borrowed the characters until Veronica Roth knows how to play nice with them. :) Please review, and give me ideas.**

Chapter Three:

I down the beer in a minute. I try to stand up without falling, but I topple over. I look up at the person I topple over, Zeke. He guides me back to the bar and sits me down. He gives me a guilty look and guilt enters my system. "Did you hear what happened?" I squint my eyes in confusion. "They moved the meeting to tomorrow, giving us an extra day to ad proof how our government works."

This changes everything. We never learned the history of any other government, the only one we know is ours with the five factions. "Do we have to do this then?"

Zeke orders two more beers, one for me and one for himself. He scratches his stubbly chin. "Well if we figure out another government type. But most files have been erased three years ago. We only have ourselves as a resource. You see, the voters will call us traitors and execute us if we don't have a presentation. They called and told us that, and if we can't provide, they will expect us to attack them soon. So what do we do? Here look,"

He handed me his phone with a text message on it. 'We will needing evidence on how well your government works, not just an idea. If you do not show up we will take it you are traitors that will not go along with the winning government. We will execute on suspicion. The meeting will be moved to 5/31 at 5:00. We will be expecting everyone there.'

"We figure out a presentation. Did you know Susan black is married to Caleb?" I'm not able to finish the beer. My mind is racing everywhere. Tris to Susan to the presentation to wanting to sleep.

"Yeah. It was a weird wedding. It was a traditional wedding but they kept disappearing with some girl."

"Who? She ran off and hour or more ago with a girl. Something is up." I chew down some salty crackers to get the nasty taste out of my mouth.

"Who knows? No one saw her face except the newlyweds. But from the back she looks exactly like Susan. But dude, we are lost without you back at the house. I came looking for you."

He puts down his beer and threw an arm over my shoulders. Out in the parking lot was a truck that had no windshield or windows in it. The paint was peeling of and I sit in the driver seat. I start the truck and drive away immediately when Zeke gets in the car. I, the same as Susan, ignore the traffic laws.

I pull in the gravel driveway leading to a four story house. I jump out and jog to the house. The first room is the dining room. Everyone who lives in the house sits around the table awaiting my arrival.

I can't face Christina anymore, ever since two years after Tris. One night she brought me to a bar, I got drunk out of my mind and so did Christina. I thought she was Tris and she thought I was Will, and it happened. Now I can't be in the same room as her without blushing. I don't look at her face.

"Four! Government! The only one we know is the factions. And we watched how it ended." Shauna was back, rolling in her wheel chair.

"Do what we know best. Six factions. Candor, Amity, Erudite, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Divergent."

Everyone stared. I don't know if they are angry, or thinking I'm joking. But I am not. We just need the right rulers. I pace the length of the room awaiting the comments. None come. I glance at the clock and it is eight fifty.

It takes at least a half hour to get to the fountain. I rush out the door before anyone can question where I go.


	4. Author Note Very Important!

So as an author note I noticed one thing wrong. When Susan and Tobias meet she says she is from dauntless. Ignore that. Here is the real sentence; "I watched things happen in abnegation. I watched my family and loved ones die. So I can call you a pansycake to cheer you up. So…"


	5. Chapter 4

**I heard a cry for another chapter… so here. FYI I can't do two chapters a day. Review, give me ideas. Thanks.**

Chapter 4:

I am late. I don't want to miss this meeting with this stalker of mine. I speed down the back, empty road ways. I almost hit a deer but miss it by an inch. My heart is beating twice as normal and the blood is pounding in my ears. I see the building that contains the fountain a block down and I pull the truck over.

I put my forehead onto the steering wheel and think. What if I am being set up? What if I will be murdered by someone? What if I go there and whoever was talking to me is gone? What ifs are over rated. Life is worth living all the risks, Tris would've known.

I pull the truck back on the road. I take it slow, making sure I am not regretting this. I pull into a parking space and waste no time. This place holds excruciating memories. Like Uriah in a coma from the explosion or Tris…

The glass door is shattered; the building is just breaking down. Waves of memories come crashing in my head. I hear movement somewhere close, somewhere around the fountain. I sprint to the broken, shattered, and left over rumble.

Movement caught my eye to the right of the fountain. I don't move, I listen. "He is here." Someone whispers, it was barely audible.

"Who is here? I got the notes. Who are you?" I yell. "You can't keep me hanging, I will figure out this mystery."

Bright light shoots from a small projector. Tris appears in the video. "Tobias, I know you have questions. But I am here telling you the important stuff. Don't let the government change into any type of factions, outside this country is broken, disrupted, screwed up governments like the factions. I will miss you. I might not survive on my part." Tears fall down my face.

"Tobias I never want to leave you. I love you." Tears roll down her face as well. She puts a little smile on her face. " Hold on Tobias. I have secrets you will soon figure out."


	6. Chapter 5&6

**If I don't get any more reviews about how they feel about the story, or giving me any ideas, I will stop writing thinking no one likes it. Thanks.**

Chapter 5:

The Tris I knew was projected on the wall. Short blonde hair, a small part of her tattoo peeking out of the same sweater I gave her after Peter and the other two tried to kill her. Tris was still speaking, "Tobias, you need to stop going to bars, but I trust you not to tell anyone this secret. Only you, Caleb and Susan know. Tobias I'm…" the video faded away leaving static in the picture.

Tobias I'm… dying, seeing another person, breaking up with you. The wildest thing I can think of is, Tobias I'm… pregnant with your child.

Tears flow steadily down my stubbled face. Every time I wipe my face with the back of my hand, more tears replace it. Susan and Caleb know something. I don't know where they live. I pull out my worthless phone and dial Zeke's number.

"Hey, whatcha…cha want Four?" Uriah answers the phone. He will never sound the same ever since I put him into a coma. He stutters since the accident.

"Do you know where Caleb and Susan live?" I've attempted to kill Caleb on multiple accounts, none ever went through with the plan.

"Th…They live in the house behind the gun sh…shop. Blue."

"Thanks." I hang up the phone and pause at an odd noise. I hear a motor up close to the building. I exert all the energy I have into running.

I missed the person, but I see the outline of a motorcycle. I hop in my truck and take my sweet time getting to Caleb's. Tears stop streaming down my moist face but my head is hurting. I park the car in the driveway to the small ranch style house.

A few lights are on, the door is unlocked, so I walk in. A frightening sight appears in front of me. Caleb is sitting in a reclining chair, and Susan is on top of him. She is in a bra and yoga pants and he is shirtless. I clear my throat to give the notice. They don't notice. I walk behind the chair and slap him across the head.

"Oww." They look in my direction. "Tobias what are you doing here?" Susan got off and covered herself in a blanket.

"Like you don't know. You guys know something I don't. Tell me or I swear I'll stab your eyes out with a butter knife. Tris told you something before she died, what?" Susan tries to leave the room. "Sit your ass down! We aren't leaving here until someone tells me."

They stay put in the living room as I go into the kitchen and grab a butter knife and a steak knife. I am going to get answers out of them one way or another. I pull Caleb out of the chair and shove him into the wall with the steak knife point in his throat.

"Tobias?" Susan pipes up. "Put the knife down. Ask any question and I'll tell you the answer, just let him go."

I released my hold on Caleb and sit on the couch next to Susan. "The video, the notes, the mystery girl. Tell me all of it."

"You have to believe me. All we are doing is for the good of every ones well beings. The notes I put them in place. I didn't write them though. I know about the video, I was the one on the motorcycle. The girl… is a long story."

Chapter 6:

I set down the butter knife but grab the handle of the other knife. "What is it? I have the rest of my life to hear this story." I wait a few seconds for them to begin talking, they aren't. "TELL ME!" the steak knife in my hand enters the couch cushion.

Susan moves away from me, closer to Caleb. "I NEED you to tell me everything you know!" I stand up so fast I become dizzy. I take hold onto a shelf. I inch closer to Caleb with the knife pointed at him. "You should have died! You aren't worth crap to anyone!"

The knife flies out of my hand to his head. It cuts his ear, an inch cut, something I did to Tris. "I am so sorry. I need you to tell me everything. Tris in the video said you two know the secret, I would know but the video died."

"I would tell you, but I can't, I promised." Susan says as she tends to Caleb's ear.

"The rest of the alive Priors are all chicken shits, do us all a favor and don't reproduce" I reach the front door but stop when I hear her.

"Tobias?" I turn around and face Tris.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really like this chapter. Hope you guys like it so much, that you hate it. Has anyone else fangirled with a friend so hard at school? I scared my art teacher doing it.**

Chapter 7:

"Tobias?" I turn around and face Tris. Tris. Beatrice Prior. Six. She is supposed to be dead. "I… I'm alive. Now I know how you honestly feel about me." She walks down the hallway and walks out the back door.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." Caleb doesn't know when to shut up.

The crimson left my face and my whole body shivers. Susan walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I can't bring myself to run after her, I don't even know if it is her. "I need… I need… I… I…"

I sit on the couch and lean my head back. I saw a ghost. I already spread Tris' ashes, but her body is untouched. How? What?

"Tobias. Are you okay? You look like you are going to pass out." Susan asks. I nod. "It all started after she was shot by David. She saw her mother, and asked if she was done? She meant done fighting; they thought she was done with life. Her pulse left for a few hours but her soul came back and started to beat. I had to hide her, here. So they cremated another body. They medical workers saved her life before their memories were erased."

It was a lot to take in but it was liable. I believe Susan, but why would she hide her. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." I get up and halfway out the door I hear, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for her? She has to come back?"

"Why would I? It is obvious she didn't want me to know she was alive, so why would she want me? Tell her goodbye when she comes back."

I get back in the truck and dive it like I stole it. To the bar I go. There are a ton of people at the bar. I walk in and immediately heat rushes over me. There is a ton of dancing going on, and one stool is left. I shuffle around and make it to the seat.

I know no one here, but I still look for her. I let myself rest my head on the bar and let a few tears slip. What was I thinking not running after her.

Tris POV

I walk up the back steps of Caleb's house and I hear yelling. A man is yelling. I try to make the door not squeak for the first time and I succeed. I calm my harsh breaths of breathing. I had to run from him since the video didn't make it to the end and Susan took the bike home.

"I am so sorry. I need you to tell me everything. Tris in the video said you two know the secret, I would know but the video died." Tobias.

"I would tell you, but I can't, I promised." Susan says. I told her not to tell anyone until I told Tobias.

"The rest of the Priors are alive are all chicken shits, do us all a favor and don't reproduce" I come out of the hallway, hurt by the words he says.

"Tobias?" I reach a well lite spot so he can see my face. "I… I'm alive. Now I know how you honestly feel about me." I walk down the hallway and walk out the back door.

I don't know where to go, but I run as fast as I can, as far away as I can, like a train is too fast. Behind the house is a small woods, not small enough to know where you are. I sprint out of the yard straight forward in the trees.

I just want to relax in the spot I hide at before Caleb knew. All the blankets and pillows are there that Susan gave me. Susan and Caleb. They give me shivers just thinking of that couple.

I can't see anything up ahead of me, so I slow down to a running pace. My lungs will never be the same after the puncture wound from the bullet, I wheeze and gulp in large breaths. My legs are being deprived of air but I go.

My body aches in pain, my head hurts without much oxygen, and my heart hurts from Four. He will always stay my initiation instructor, nothing else, not now. My vision is getting blurry from either the darkness or I am too tired.

I keep running for what feels like hours. I made it to the back of the woods, to a small creak. I pushed myself through it and now I am running in rows of apple trees. Just like Amity. I reach the end of the apple trees so I take a 180 degree turn around. I tell my body to sprint to the creak and I do.

I trudge through the cold water and get out as fast as I can. I feel my muscles tightening and tightening I get up the small hill and immediately fall. My head hits a tree and both my legs crack including a knee. Blood rushes out my nose and down my face. I wheeze and wheeze, I try anything to regain my breath. I count to 360 seconds and I can breathe now.

A Charlie horse happens in my calves at the same time, emphasizing the broken bones. I turn and lay on my back and yell. "Tobias, Tobias, I need you, Help!" the world fades out into a deep blackness. "Tobias," I manage out before I turn unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**The first person to name the boy with the golden hair correctly and tell me from what book series he is from I will PM you with a choice of a reward. Review, share, read.**

Chapter 8:

Tobias POV

I end up at a gas station around one hundred miles away. I gas up but I forgot my credit card. I walk in with a fifty in hand. Inside is a middle sized kid with brown hair. It smells fresh of bread and rolls. There is a bakery inside the station. My mouth waters since I haven't eaten in a while.

I look at what is left and my eyes find chocolate cake. "Station 3 and a slice of chocolate cake."

The boy my age takes out a slice and charges me 45.32 dollars. I take a table next to the counter to eat. The bite of cake is even better than the dauntless cake. "Is there any whole cakes left?" I ask to the boy.

He puts a hand on the chair next to mine. "No. Do you want me to make a fresh one? No charge, I have been lonely here all night," He puts a hand out to me. "I'm Peeta."

"Tobias, thanks, but I am going to pay you. So why you open so late?" I take my empty plate to the trash.

"Things happened and I still can't sleep without nightmares of them. When I sleep in the afternoon I am fine. And I get to meet the lovely faces of a few." I see the wear and tear in his body. He favors his right hand and his other leg.

"I wouldn't say I am lovely after all I did." I bring a chair up to the counter and sit with my feet up. I watch him mix up another cake.

"What did you do? You seem like a nice guy." He has no clue.

"I can be when I want to. But so many things are happening, you wouldn't understand." He pops the cake in the oven and starts on the frosting.

"Try me? I watched my country; if you want to call it that, fall to pieces since I didn't die for my wife in the games. Well, friend back then. Then I had to go into the games again, everything went haywire. So tell me your problems. Beer?"

"Sure. So after escaping the dead factions, we met the people watching us as an experiment. They wanted to continue to do worse things so we had to attack them. I put my best friend in a coma, and now he can't speak correctly or remember multiple things. My love of my life's brother was supposed to sacrifice himself for being a complete ***. But she went for him. She was shot three times in the chest trying to reset everything. She was dead…"

"What do you mean was dead? That sounds creepy."

"It was at first. Her brother and sister in law knew she is alive for three years to this day. They left me hints and notes. She played me a video at the fountain almost telling me she was alive but the projector died. So I forced answers out of the other two. They wouldn't give me answers so I insulted the alive Priors', at that point she heard everything and ran off. I didn't chase her. This was about an hour ago. I don't know, what do I do?"

He pulled a chair up on the other side and looked up at me. "I would wait until she cools off. If she wants you she'll come back, if not… But if you truly love her, you will wait for her. I know somewhere we can go, to loosen up."

He says it is a bar with much more. He calls it a sports bar. We wait for the cake. I take the hot cake and a bowl of frosting with. I take my truck a mile down the back road. I can't see anything. I pull into a lot full of cars parked at nowhere. "Imagination." Peeta tells me.

And all the lights turn on at once, I jump back. He leads me to the bouncer and the bouncer lets us pass the line full of people I now can see. Inside is full of dancing, drunkards, and good looking burgers. I order a small french fry and a whiskey.

The young boy next to me with golden curls turns to me, "If you are trying to loosen up tonight order a fairy special,"

The bartender doesn't even ask if I want it she just hands it to me. The boy looks too young to drink but I don't question. He has tattoos up and down his arms, neck, and some peeking out of the rips in his jeans. A light flashes in his pocket as a younger boy sits next to him. "Demon." He mumbles under his breath so no one can hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**FYI I decided to change this story to a crossover with the mortal instruments. It's my choice because I love that series. The winner was wolfess49ers, they helped create this idea of the chapter. Also I will not be able to update so much because of school, farming (it's already time to pick), and I am writing the second novel. (It's not published. I write for fun) Going to pick soybeans… Fun…**

Chapter 9:

"Tobias! Tobias!" a voice yells for me from the entrance.

My head feels like it is full of helium. I turn slowly as possible in my chair. A group of three or four runs straight for me. "Tobias, you need to come home know. It's Tris." Christina pulls me out of the seat so hard my shoulder almost dislocates.

My world is spinning know. That faerie drink gave me a light sensation but a bad headache. I am being shoved into my truck as I fumble for the keys in my pocket. Zeke takes them and starts speeding right as the car turns on. I hold my head in my hands to keep my head from bouncing so much. Christina pulls out two Advil and shoves them to me.

I don't have to ask anything she just explains, "So Susan called us over for a movie night after you left. She needed her head screwed on after you nearly killed Caleb. Lynn and I came separate thinking the guys weren't coming. They followed us. We didn't know until they were chasing us into the woods behind the house. Lynn didn't get far but Uriah and I did.

"We found Tris. We didn't believe it until we flipped her over. Susan told us everything once we brought her back to the house. Tobias, she is dying. There are no doctors around…"

I push Zeke's foot harder onto the accelerator. We are at least going 90. I close my eyes, wanting to get rid of all the alcohol my system ever consumed. I lean over Christina and puke a lot. We switch sides letting my insides come out on the outside. I let my head hand out the window to see if it makes me more aware.

We reach the house sooner than I expected. I race out the car door as I run into a wall of dizziness. Christina takes one of my arms and trudge me up the steps. Inside I see Tris' body on a blanket on the floor. Many people I don't know surround her. but the one with golden, curly hair holds her right palm up towards the ceiling. There is two other girls and two other boys I have no clue who they are. But they are drawing designs on her arm.

I push them aside as hard as I can. The color is brought back to her face. She is all bloody and obviously broken. I turn and look at the odd people out. "Who do you think you are? What are you doing to her?"

"We are shadowhunters."


	10. Chapter 10

**Please give me ideas. PM or Review with ideas. I can only write with a scene in mind… I have writers block.**

Chapter 10:

Shadowhunters? I don't process a questions quick enough, the kid goes back to work. I watch what they do, they draw on her arms and I can see the electricity run through her veins. Five minutes later they step away from her, watching all the cuts and bruises fade away. It seems like some sort of magic. The golden hair boy looks familiar but I can't put a name to his face.

"What did you do to her? Who are you?" I feel the blood come to my face in anticipation of the answers.

"We are shadowhunters. We hunt demons and we keep the demons out of mundanes way. She is a mutt. Half human and half shadowhunter blood. With all these injuries she would have died if she was a mundane. But she will survive; she will be unconscious for a while since these were her first marks."

"Who are you? Names?" I was getting rough on him. I gave him the death stare and folded my hands into fist.

"Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon. You should be grateful, I saved her life, buddy." Jace folds his arms across his body.

"What do you mean I should be grateful.? I didn't ask for you to lay a finger on her. don't you ever speak to me little child." I shoulder him as I walk to Tris. I turn my head to see his face.

He grabs my shoulder and punches me square in the jaw. I grab his neck and push up. His nails rip my skin on my arm. I release a small amount. His neck slides out of my hands as his rise to punch my face. I elbow him in the ribs and the jaw. Something cracks loudly.

The other two boys he brought with him rip us apart. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP! SHE ISN'T ONE OF YOU! SHE'S DAUNTLESS!" I scream as loud as my vocal cords allow. I instantly calm down and look at every ones faces.

The back door creaks and squeaks open. A twenty year old looking kid walks in. his hark hair and his almond shaped eyes make him look very young. But then again I don't know who he is.

Jace has the girl Clary attending to his bloody face. "Jem." Jace says with a numb lip. "You are late. We finished without you. We are about to leave."

"You can't leave. Not without the girl." The Jem guy says in a harsh tone.

Anger rises, along with hatred, annoyance and disgust. I get up in the kids face and grab his neck like Jace. "Touch her, I will tear off all your limbs. Look at her, I will stab your eyes out. Think about her, I will put a bullet through your head. Don't you ever come her again." I say in a calm and scary voice.

They boy doesn't try to fight me, his face is turning red. I release my grip on him. He sucks in a big breath of air. "We…" he sucks in air. "We believe her father is alive. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

"You have a death wish. She is dauntless, abnegation, Beatrice Prior, for god's sake, she belongs here." I inch closer to all the 'shadowhunters'. A hand stops me, and then another hand holds my arm back. I turn to face Uriah and Christina.

Her eyes give me a pleading look. It's really the first time I ever looked at her since the mistake. And I understand now, it wasn't a mistake. Tris lead me to believe she was dead, she would have wanted me to move on. The same with Will and Christina. My heart splits in two for both of them.

"Tobias, don't," she adapted the look Tris gave me when I was trapped in the Euridite headquarters, afraid and earnest. "She needs to go, otherwise she'll really die for good. I am begging you, just this once."

I have to accept she is right, her candor mouth never lies, at least not now. I face all six of the shadowhunters, "Fine, I am the only one coming." I turn and face the others I've known for years, "Be at that meeting, and tell them everything. I'll be going passed the official outer fence."

No refusals, no 'I want to go's, and no sound come from anyone. Minutes later coughing erupts. Tris in a comatose, coughs like crazy. "We have to go _now, _if you want her to live," the black haired, Alec kid speaks.

They pick her up by the hard plastic under her. "Portal, Clary." The red head chick draws black marks all over the living room wall. Blue and purple swirls spin around in a circle as Clary and Simon jumps through it first. "Clear your head, four," Jace yells halfway through.

I turn and face my friends the last time. Pain obviously spreads over my face when I lastly meet Chris' eyes. I manage a small smile, she does too. Cold breezes hit me when I feel like I am falling in emptiness.

The air grows thicker, making it harder to breathe. The ground appears underneath my feet unexpectedly. My neck cranes up. A giant church stands in front of me. The large wooden door swings open to a dark sanctuary filled with pews.

My hands are out in front of me, guiding me along the way. My foot hits something small and soft. Hissing noises come from it. Then as I step back it meows. Maybe it is magical too. "Where is everyone?"

I hear the cat's claws hitting the floor, and I follow behind it. Light up ahead comes out from under the door. It swings open and reveals a man my age with makeup. His head snatches towards me. "Four, right? Tris will be okay, once she wakes up from the coma. All you can do for he is be there. She could wake up in minutes, days, weeks, or months. I can't tell. Tomorrow we'll tell you everything, for now, there are beds in there."

As quick as he came, he left through a quick portal. My heart races to see her, I just want to say 'I'm sorry'. The only person left in the room besides Tris and myself, is Jem. He relaxes on the bed next to Tris, reads the Tale of Two Cities. It drops out of his hands as he looks at my pained expression.

No words pass between us. I have no more to say about the situation. I pull up a chair to a black marked Tris. Her hands are so cold; I create heat by rubbing my hand with hers. I ache to talk to her…privately. I need her to know I'm sorry and I have done wrong, even though she put me through a lot of crap.

Jem closes the book and places it on the bedside table. "So, any questions?" his fingers run through his silvery grey hair. I shake my head yes.

"Why?"

His eye brows pull in in the middle, making a confused look on him. "Why what?" his fingers tap ever so lightly on his forearm, like he is playing an instrument.

"Why did you want to become one of these… humanly creatures?" I don't stop rubbing her hands.

"You barely have a choice if you are born into it. I was. I continued to be one after watching a demon torture and kill my parents. I want to kill any demons I ever see, to keep it from ever happening again." He taps faster on his arm as he talks about his parents.

But what he says feels like I should be sorry for him. I'm not. I won't let him know I do feel sorry. Not now, not ever. "That's the only reason you are forced to choose. I thought my mother died when I was a kid. She left me with my abusive father who beat me with a belt, locked me in the closet, and slapped, punched, and was kicked at for small errors."

"I'm sorry. That's terrible," he attempts to leave with the last word.

"No I don't want your sorry or your feelings. I want you to know no one should ever be sorry for you. There are worse things than just losing your parents. I was forced to join the dauntless to get away from my father. I had people wanting to kill me since I was labeled divergent. Tris died, but now she is here after three years of hiding in the dark."

Jem steps away from the door and glides to me, "You just asked why I joined, so I answered truthfully. If you want the full truth. I was tied up and was forced to drink the demons blood. Remember I was around twelve. I was addicted to it for years and years. Then all the drug disappeared. My best friend Will would have gave his life to give me that drug. I had to join the silent brothers to keep alive. I couldn't speak, let alone play my violin," he placed a finger on my chest and continues, "My love of my life married Will. Speaking of Will, I wasn't able to get him to open up to me since he thought he was cursed, with killing the people who love him. I watched Will die." He inhales a deep breath, and mumbles to himself, "Stressful week. Relax Jem. Tess will be with me in a few hours." He turns and leaves me in the room by myself.

Anger and frustration builds up in my chest. I don't want to take it out in Tris, so I leave and walk around in the empty building. That darn cat waits in the corner for me. He rubs against my leg. I kick him, making him fly down the hall.

Muffled yelling comes from doors down. I quietly walk to the direction of the noise. A man and a girl voices yell at the same time. "Jace I said no! You cheated on me with that fearie at the party. I don't want you,"

"I want you! I'm sorry. It was just a kiss and a dance. Get over yourself!"

**Hey, glad I have more time now. if anyone has any good fanfictions about the maze runner series, divergent series, the mortal instrument series, the clockwork series, or any really good ones I'd be glad to learn some. Just put the name of the story in a review and i'll give it a look. Any ideas or scenes you think are good to the plot, put it in a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**thanks :)**


End file.
